


Moving In

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: While moving in together, Jace accidentally hurts himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Jace and Simon moving in together and Jace accidentally hurts himself moving furniture around.

"I told you to wait until I got home!" Simon said, sounding exasperated as he helped Jace through the unpacked boxes in their living room. "What if I had been late? You would have been stuck on the ground for who knows how long!"

"I would have made it to my phone eventually," Jace said, groaning as Simon helped him onto their mattress. They hadn't gotten the bed put together yet and had been spending the passed few days on sleeping with their mattress on the floor. He looked up at Simon who sat on the edge. "I just wanted to be a good boyfriend and surprise you."

Simon rolled his eyes. "As much as I like the idea, next time try asking for help instead of trying to be a macho man. You could have really hurt yourself, Jace."

Jace reached out and took Simon's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean to scare you. You know that."

Simon gave him a weak smile before he was getting back up. "I'm going to try and find the aspirin. Want anything else?"

"My laptop so we can cuddle and watch some Netflix?" Jace asked.

Simon nodded. "Okay, but no 'chilling' tonight, since you know."

Jace laughed. "I think we can manage one night."


End file.
